Trust Me
by Exic
Summary: She had to look deep into his eyes to see any emotion, so deep she thought she'd never get back out. Only two words he said showed her anything he was feeling. "Trust me."
1. Chapter 1

Trust Me

I do not own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters, situations that were portrayed in the movies, or anything else that has been previously owned.

Chapter 1:

The sea was the deepest blue Elizabeth Swann had ever seen it.

All she saw was blue ripples, sliding over blue glass. Drops of water trickled down the sides of the boat they were in, much like the tears sliding down her cheeks.

She stood at the bow of the boat, thinking about what had happened. It. 'I did what was best for everyone,' she told her concience, though all the rest of her knew that murdering the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had ruined her life beyond repair.

She sighed and wiped the tears off her cheeks with her arm forcefully, taking all her pain out on her cheeks. The cloth on her arms rubbed against her raw skin, the burning sensation familiar by now.

She heard the soft tapping of boots behind her and two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She stiffened considerably when she heard Will's voice murmur into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she told him, also telling her heart and mind the same thing. She krinkled her nose at the smell of his breath. It smelled worse than rum and cinnamon...

He kissed her ear, then her cheek, and then kissed her lips gently. All she could think about was how thin and mushy his lips were, and how she secretly longed for the comfort of rough, full lips on hers, chapped but oh-so soft against her own...

She slapped herself back to reality mentally.

'He's gone!' she told herself, trying to listen to Will tell her sweet compliments. 'Dead, rotting at the bottom at the sea!'

'But not for long,' that sneaky voice in the back of her mind said to her, and she could almost hear an evil laugh from the heavens because she knew it was true.

They were currently heading to the Edge of the Earth to save thier long lost Captain, and she had a feeling that Elizabeth's reuniting with Jack wouldn't be pleasant. Her stomach sank at the thought of seeing his eyes again, though her heart did somersaults.

"What are you thinking about?" Will said, his arms unraveling from around her waist.

"Nothing," she lied, turning to face him with an angelic look in her eyes. She could see him melt under her gaze.

"You just seem so... out of it lately," he said. "Since Jack..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. Nobody had to finish the sentence to remind her all over again that Jack was dead. And that reminded her that she had killed him.

She sucked in a deep breath and put on a smile so fake she was sure Will would notice. "I was just so excited about the wedding, but now we'll have to postpone it again. That's all."

He smiled in relief, putting his hands on her cheeks and kissing her softly. His hands were sweaty and soft. She swallowed hard when he pulled away.

"Turner!" Barbossa barked from down the stairs from the Captain's Cabin. "Where are ye, Boy?! Get yer arse down here or I'll have it removed!"

Will looked at Elizabeth, and, when he saw the look on her face, they both broke out in giggles. He pulled her into a shaky hug, because they were still chuckling, and placed a kiss on her forehead before jogging across the deck and down the stairs to the Captain's Cabin.

She sighed and turned back to the beautiful sea. She wiped off her lips, because if his breath smelled so bad, who knew how bad his mouth tasted...

She shuddered at the thought.

She pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders. It was getting colder by the hour, she noticed. The blue sea had steadily turned a palish deep blue, because of the cold, and her lips were trembling slightly. She could almost feel a shiver ripple through the ship at the thought of what the cold meant:

They were nearing the Edge of the Earth.

A/N:Reviews would be nice. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trust Me

Hey, thanks to all who read this, even if it wasn't worth reviewing. :( Oh, well. Reviews would be nice.

Chapter 2:

'Twenty-seven bottles of rum on the wall, yo-ho-ho...' Jack Sparrow thought-sang for the three-hundred and seventy-second time that day.

He licked his dry lips, and could almost taste the rum. But all he could really taste was the taste of sweetness that was on her lips...

He shook his head and rid his mind of... her.

His thoughts went up in hate-flames. How could she leave him to live like this? Well, actually, he didn't exactly live like this... He was actually dead... How could she leave him to be dead like this?!

He growled deep in his throat before he opened his eyes and focused on the present situation at hand.

The scene that met his eyes was the regular: sand. White-golden sand with no hint of moisture of any kind. Sometimes, if he looked really hard, he would actually see a small patch of brownish sand. That was the exciting part of the day.

He sighed and breathed in a deep breath, inhaling a bit of sand with the hot, dry air.

He felt his lungs hesitantly expand.

The only plus out of all of this was that he grew atleast a foot and a half while here. He guessed that it was the growth spurts waiting to happen whenever he stopped drinking. He supposed he was due for one since, say, age... 10?

He sat up and his muscles stretched out as much as he could make them. He hadn't moved in atleast twenty-four hours, and his whole body was asleep, leaving him alone in his mind, wide awake. He thought about seventy-two hours previously, about his precious ship, and about her.

Even though he didn't really care.

Why should it matter that she betrayed him? She wasn't important. The way that her lips moved passionately against his and the way thier tongues danced as the cold metal of the shackles on his ship, the Black Pearl, locked around his wrist, and it certainly didn't matter how she looked at him, how she made him feel, how if he would rather be dead than live with out her he would take the deal in a second.

It wasn't important, so he didn't really care.

He shoved her face out of his mind and the vision of sand filled his eyes and his head again.

He picked up a handful of sand and let it slide thorugh his fingers, until he closed his fist around the few grains of sand left, which he dumped out. He pushed himself to his feet, his legs unwillingly supporting him, and his feet hesitantly pushing him forward.

He walked.

And walked.

And walked.

Until the most interesting sight filled his eyes, and his signature grin spread over his face.

'Why, hello my dear,' he thought, and walked a little closer to this beautiful boat.

Ship, he meant.

A/N: Hey, guys. Gosh, this chapter was the best thing to happen to me on this website. I couldn't even begin to figure out how to work this thing. Oh, well. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trust Me

Hey guys! Thank you to all who reviewed ? And another big thank you to all who read this story, since I'm in a thankful mood ? Anywho, please review!

Chapter 3:

She could feel the pull of the waterfall just ahead of them, mingling with her freezing body and the fear that electrocuted her mind.

'What is that bloody Barbossa thinking now?!' she thought-shouted.

He stood at the mast, cackling his head off, while the rest of the crew was in a frenzy, trying desperately to turn the ship around, wishing they could turn everything back. Elizabeth let out a frustrated scream, catching the attention of Barbossa, though his mouth never even trembled in that ugly smirk on his lips.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Turner? Got yer knickers in a wad? Or has Mister Turner already taken the pleasure of doing that himself?" he sneered through the pelting rain and the crashing waves against the ship.

She growled in the back of her throat and hurried to Will, who was pulling desperately against the ropes of the sails, trying to turn back to no avail.

"Will? What are we going to do?" she shouted above the noise of the terrifying destiny ahead of them.

His jaw clenched, and he closed his eyes. Then all at once, he let go of the rope, letting the sails fly wildly, and opened his eyes. Determination built in the center of his eye, and he marched over to take a stand next to a grinning Barbossa.

"We hold on to something," he said, and even though he said it in a normal tone of voice, the entire crew turned and looked at him, even Barbossa, who stared at him for a split second, his sneer faded slightly, until it returned, and he slapped Will on the back.

"I always knew ye'd warm up to me, boy!" he said, and Will just stood there, clutching his hands firmly on the railings around the mast.

Elizabeth felt her jaw go slack as she realized that he was serious, but her mouth was quickly shut again as she felt the boat tip slightly as it began to fall down, down, down into the darkness, and she held on tightly to the mast.

She screamed.  
The boat was still. She could feel the hot sun against her eyelids, but she had yet to open her eyes.

She cracked open one eye, then quickly opened the other.

She scrambled up and looked around.

She saw nothing but an empty boat, surrounded by sand, sand, and more sand to top it all off. No sign of the crew, or Will, or even Jack for that matter.

'Am I dead?' she wondered.

She pinched her arm.

'Ow!' Definitely not dead. She opened her mouth, attempting to call out a name.

"Will? Barbossa?" she called in a hoarse voice.

No sound at all came back to her. She called louder. "Will! Barbossa! Pintel! Raggetti!" She felt pitiful for going to desperate measures such as calling out for those two idiots at the end, but she was desperate.

She was getting frantic. Where was she? All she remembered was the waterfall, then everything went black. She ran to the railing and stared over the edge. Only sand!

"Will! Bar-!" she started frantically, but was interrupted by a voice that made her heart stop and her blood go cold in her veins.

"Why, hello, love," he said.

A/N: Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Me

Hey guys and gals all over the nation! Kind of... Anywho, I'm still trying to figure out if an author/story alert is good or bad... lol :D Anywho, here's the fourth chapter. Please review!

Chapter 4:

When her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in something along the lines of fear, he smirked.

"Dearest Miss Swan, how do you do?" he asked, walking past her toward the mast, stopping and picking up one of the shackles. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled wider depite her discomfort.

"Jack!" she gasped. It seemed more of a question than a statement, and he barely turned to look at her.

"Yes, love?" he said nonchalantly, dropping the shackle and heading toward the wheel of the ship.

He smiled at the intricate Greek inscriptions on the side of the ships rails. This must be Tia Dalma's ship. He knew she had warmed up to him!

He heard her footstep tap slowly towards him as she said, "How did you get here? I- I mean aren't you de- Am I-?"

He interupted her, "What I have gathered from our conversation is that I am dead, and Mister Turner, old Barbie, and Miss Tia Dalma are very much alive. As for you, I don't personally have any answer for you."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but he talked on:

"Do you mean are you alive now and me dead? Or do you mean am I alive and you dead? Because of course you're going to die. Everyone dies every once in a while. But are you also asking how soon will I die? Because i thought I had established earlier that I'm already dead, love."

She opened her mouth again, an apologetic light in her eyes, but he put up a finger up to silence her.

"But, then again, I had assumed you had already known that, you bloody git. You killed me, remember? Or did the whole 'Me-Dead-'Cause-You-Kill' not register to you as important enough to remeber? Was I not important enough to remember?" On the last word some of his anger crept into his eyes and voice.

She swallowed hard and looked away from his face."Jack..." she said quietly, her eyes not meeting his, but rather looking at him.

Where as he had been about her height when he had died, he was now atleast a foot and a half taller than her 5' 6" stance. His bandana was tied to his hat, bounding it to his too-small breeches. His shirt showed about two inches of skin on his hips and stomach, and his dreadlocks hung loose around his face, more unruly and wildly exotic than usual.

"What's that old saying...? Oh, yes!" he said. "Miss Swann." He stepped close to her, his face close enough for her to smell his breath. It smelled like cinnamon, strangely. He took her hands in his own and stared into her eyes. "I am going to tell you something very important now, okay? You must remember it, since I know you seem to forget these things easily."

She leaned a little closer, her eyes wide and wondering, as he spoke slowly and quietly.

"Spit it out, wench."

Suddenly, he moved his hands to her wrists and pulled them above her head, so hard her feet flew off the ground for a moment. She gasped and he slammed her into the mast, the shackles pressing into her back with the force of his body pressing against the front of her. She cried out because of the pain. His teeth were gritted in anger, his eyes blackish-red and angrier than she had ever known him to be.

A hiss of fury slipped between his teeth. "What do you have to say now that we're face to face, Lizzie?" He growled her name with contempt, then moved out of the way to shove her onto the deck, onto her back. Her breath hitched with fear as she cried out a dry sob of pain.

"What do you want to say to the man you killed, selfish git? Are you proud? Do you laugh about it when you're alone? Or are you sad? Feeling hurt right about now?" he yelled, stooping down to get in her face. Her eyes were hazel, so beautiful with her sparkling fear.

"Jack, I'm sorry!" she cried, and he lifted his face for a split second farther away from hers to slap her with the back of his hand and then get back to her face. "That's not good enough!" he roared.

Suddenly, he was shoved off of her by forceful arms, and Will's face appeared in hers. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" he cried, and she realized for the first time that tears were streaming down her face. She sat up and swiped away the tears, and saw Gibbs pushing Jack back down the stairs, keeping him from coming back to Elizabeth. The anger in his eyes was like a million knives each, peircing her heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and she could tell he could read her lips as his face softened, only very slightly, as he disappeared down the stairs, though still yelling threats and hateful words at her.

She felt Will's arms wrap around her, but found no comfort in his embrace.

She pushed his arms away and ran toward the side of the ship, hurrying down the rope ladder and hitting the sand running.

Jack's screams faded with the throbbing pain in her cheeks, but his words echoed in her mind, so true she hated herself.

"That's not good enough."

A/N: Darn. If I've got to say anything about this chapter, it's that I don't now how I wrote it. But it's my personal favorite so far. Oh, well. Anywho. Please review. 


	5. Author's Note

Illegal Author's Note (Oopsy!)

Hey, this is Exic. I got some feedback about Jack's kind of out of place character in this story. I kind of felt like that he was out of character some too, but I was just trying to put myself in his place. I mean, this person he pretty much trusted tricked him with a kiss (AKA someone he is lusting after who tricked him (again) WITH A KISS none the less lol) has just killed him, but had said that she's not sorry right before she killed him, then goes back on those words to say that she is indeed sorry. I'd want to kick her butt, too, I mean, she did probably put him through terrible pain and suffering, having been eaten by some gigantic beast with gigantic (not to mention A LOT of SHARP gigantic) teeth. But I seriously thank all of you for all the reviews and critism. I just kind of wanted to let you all know why I made him like that, since we all have only seen Jack usually in a comical light. I just htink that he probably has a darker side too, like we all do. But, anywho, thanks BUNCHES to ALL who reviewed, I appreciate it. Oh, and a shout out to troubled0waters, because I love this person, since they've reviewed TWICE! Yeah, that is AWESOME! So an extra thanks to troubled0waters, but thank you, thank you, thank you, to ALL who reviewed. Please keep reviewing!

Exic 


	6. Chapter 6

Trust Me

Hey, this is Exic. Hope you all have liked the story so far. I've gotten only positive reviews for the most part, so thanks. Here's the next chappy. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

"Jack, we need ye."

Jack looked at Gibbs in the doorway, his dark, coal-lined eyes stubborn.

"I won't work with her. You either throw her off my ship, and her whelp too, or you won't ever get out of this place like Hell," Jack said, then smiled fakely. "Aren't I funny? Or did you forget that this is actually Hell. Ha ha."

Jack turned around and walked over to his desk, pretending to examine one of the many rings on his hand. He had gotten more clothes from Barbossa, however unwilling the old git had been to give them, and was now walking comfortably in baggy breeches and a slightly baggy shirt with dirty brown boots.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed, and Jack turned his head sharply toward him. Gibbs backtracked from his frustration-tactic. "Jack, all 'm sayin' is that it's been two days in , err, this Hell, and the only thing we've managed is to get to uncharted waters. And a bunch o' the crew, includin' me, sir, with all due respect, are gettin' kinda... erm, imapient, so to say. And we was wonderin'-well we's were just talkin' and-and-"

"Spit it out, Joshamee," Jack said, turning his full attention to the man infront of him.

"Well, ye know we can't throw old Bootstrap's son off. 'E's... well, 'e's Bootstrap's boy. Ye know me and Bootstrap were frien's. Like brothers, yes we was. And ye know that 'e wouldn't let us throw her off. Ye know, 'e... loves her, and all."

There was a silence. Then, Jack smiled widely. "Oh, okay, Gibbsy. I'll do it for you, Joshamee. Bring me to the map."

Gibbs smiled and walked to Jack, smacking him on the back. "Yer a good man, Cap'n."

Gibbs hurried toward the door and walked out, Jack walking leisurely behind him. When Gibbs was out of the doorway, he turned around and said, "Oh, and by the way, Cap'n-" But he was interupted by the door slamming in his face.

Gibbs stood there for a second, surprised. Then the door opened a bit and Jack's face appeared for a moment.

"Oh, and by the way, Gibbs," he said. "I was just kidding about the helping thing. Ha ha. Told you I'm funny."

And the door was shut in Gibbs' face once again.

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE

Elizabeth stood under the hot sun, then heard a great shout of happiness behind her, and turned around.

"Hurry up, lads, we've figured it out! Get yerselves headed to the North, and we'll be outta here in the next hour!" Barbossa exclaimed. Then, it was chaos.

Elizabeth was shoved aside as Pintel and Raggetti rushed by to turn the sails northward. Barbossa went to man the wheel, steering the ship North and cackling out a harsh bark of laughter. Several other sailors danced around the ship, going from place to place to prepare the ship. Elizabeth hurried to Barbossa, touching him on the shoulder.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked. He smirked. "Tha's fer me t' know and ye to not know, lassie. Now, run along and seek yer peace in tha' lil' cabin o' yers under deck to protect yer pretty lil' face from any of tha' nasty danger. Get. Go on."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth together and spun around on her heel, only to find herself face to face with Mister Gibbs.

He chuckled and as he passed her he said, " 'E woke up this mornin' and found a note on his desk sayin' how t' get outta this place. Aye, there's a good man hidden in tha' Jack Sparrow. Ye may not see it now, but there's a good man hidden under all them scars. Prob'ly got them scars fer bein' the good man." He chuckled again as he walked off.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, staring straight forward toward the stairs. 'Jack?' she thought. 'Jack helped us?'

She stood there for a moment, then shook her head as to clear it. And when all around her, everything was moving quickly, and everything was rushing by, she noticed one person standing like she was, right infront of her. Still and staring, right into her eyes, his eyes lighter tahn when she had last seen them, so beautiful and warm, that she didn't know how or why he chose to give her that look today.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered, touching his hand for a small moment.

"Your welcome, Lizzie," Jack said, and bent down to press his lips to hers for a small moment, but then walked past her so quickly she barely believed he actually did it.

And when he was no longer blocking her view, as if in a dream turned nightmare, Will stood staring at her, anger and hurt brewing in his eyes from the very core of his very soul.

And that's when her world really started to fall apart.

A/N: Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trust Me

Hey, this is Exic. I want to give a huge (virtual) gift of love to each one of you who reviewed because I love you all! And I want to add a gigantic bonus to XxIcexX's (virtual) gift because they have reviewed twice (:D) and I love them for it! But, anywho, please read on and I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and P.S. if any of you like Harry Potter and like a Hermione Granger/George Weasley pairing, look for my story Unforgettable and please review. It was my first and probably worst story, but it deserves ATLEAST a bad review.

Chapter 6:

It turns out, there was something worse than Hell that existed on Earth.

Worse than life-threatening waterfalls, undead pirates seeking thier treasure, which you, unknowingly, stole from your life-long love who was, though you didn't know at the time, the son of one of these said pirates, but who was dead, and your life was being threatened by these pirates. Elizabeth found that there was something worse than having your fiancee mad at you because you kissed one of his pirate friends (twice) and lengthened the time it would take for she and he to get married, but, she discovered that there was one thing on Earth that could top it all off.

It seemed that Barbossa had been correct in his bearings of heading North, and it had been three-quarters of an hour, and Elizabeth could feel it in her bones that they were nearing the exit to the Edge of the Earth, back to reality.

She looked at the horizon, squinting. She could see a faint light on the edge, a glowing and strengthening green light. "Aye, lads, if ye look real close, ye can see yerselves nearin' our escape."

It was so true how in just a moment, you hold your breath and feel like you're on the edge of a cliff. You feel like the one thing holding you to the Earth is a string, and God has the chance to cut the string.

Like when you're nearing your joyous escape from Hell, among a green sunrise, where everything actually dimmed just to get light again as the sun rose to a brilliant green flash.

And in those few joyous moments, you see, on the horizon, a few of the teeniest dots drifting toward you. That horrible dread will thud in the pit of your stomach for no reason at all, that knowing of something terrible about to happen.

Because you know those dots are really boats carrying the dead souls to a "Better Place." And as they grow in size, so does this sinking fear. Because amidst those boats, one of them stand out so much more. It seems oddly bold against the rest of them.

And when you can actually see that boat, the boat carrying the dead, that boat carrying your father, and you cry out so loud that you know your lungs will give out, you don't know what to do. You want to fall overboard and go with him, since the people youlove are already gone. Will, Jack, her mother.

Now, her father. And in that moment, when she was begging for him to come back to her, and as he just sailed steadily on, a light glowing in his eyes because of his failure to hear her pleas, she was falling off that cliff. She fell, she fell, she fell.

And in those few moments, her thought was that God cut the rope tying Elizabeth Swann to life.

And so she fell.

A/N: Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Trust MeTrust Me

Hey. Exic here. Two big bundles of love to Skomie and XxIcexX for reviewing more than once. Love to all my reviewers. Plus a big fuzzy virtual teddybear to XxIcexX because they've reviewed (DRUMROLL.) three times! Thank you to all.

Chapter 7:

Jack watched her.

He also noticed Pintel and Raggetti chuckling at Barbossa, who was slapping a sopping wet hat on his head after having just gotten splashed with sea spray, whose monkey on his shoulder was staring with beady eyes at Gibbs, who was glancing worriedly at Will, because Will glaring at Jack, because Jack was watching Elizabeth.

So he discovered Pintel and Raggetti laughing at Barbossa.

And Barbossa grumbling.

And Barbossa's undead monkey watching Gibbs.

And Gibbs watching Will.

And Will glaring at Jack.

And Jack staring at Elizabeth.

And he discovered Elizabeth never took her eyes from the sea.

So, while Pintel and Raggetti laughed, Barbie grumbled, the monkey stared, Gibbs glanced, Will glared, Jack stared, and Elizabeth looked, among those very few people not laughing, grumbling, staring, glancing, glaring, or looking, there came a shout from the crow's nest.

"Land ho!" John- or maybe his name was Bob. No one really knew- hollered from up high. And all at once, Pintel, Raggetti, Barbie, Undead Monkey, Gibbs, Will, Jack, and Elizabeth looked up for a split moment before rushing to the side of the ship and squinting far into the waters.

Sure enough, there was a long black line of land on the horizon line, setting off the orangish-pink of the sunset.

It had been three days after they had escaped World's End, three days of tension, three days of waiting, three days of watching, and three days of waiting to hear Elizabeth's voice.

Everyone knew what had happened. It was apparent that among those raggedy heads sailing into the sunset while the crew sailed into the sunrise, there was one powdered wig that stood out the most. And it was apparent that it was Elizabeth's father, by her cries and pleas and screams of sadness. Will had tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. Gibbs had tried to comfort her, but she had turned him down, not even using that usual formal politeness they were all used to. Even Barbossa had tried to cheer her up somewhat, by cracking a few lame jokes. She didn't even have a twitch of the lips.

In fact, the only one who hadn't tried to make her happy again was Jack, and that teeny tiny bit of a conscience he still had was bugging him again. Even looking into the escape from the endless sea back to land couldn't stop his concience from overwhelming his happiness, tugging at his heart a bit from the inside.

He sighed and cursed under his breath as the entire crew went up in a fit of dancing and singing madness.

And very suddenly, all of this joy and happiness, all of thier laughing and giggling, the squeakiness of the birds, the jolliness of the lapping waves, very much so got on his nerves.

And, very, VERY suddenly, Elizabeth's stationary frown and glaring eyes at this happiness got on his nerves a whole lot more.

"STOP!" he yelled.

And the crew stopped laughing, the birds stopped squeaking, the crew stopped giggling and dancing, the waves stopped lapping, and Elizabeth continued to glare. His temper hieghtened considerably.

"You lot, get back to work!" he yelled, waving the crew away. "We're not there yet. And, Pintel, you... go bug Barbossa or something."

"Can I bother Barbossa, too, Cap'n?" Raggetti asked, and at Jack's nod, they both went off to giggle around Barbie. The rest of the crew mumbled under thier breath and manned the ship.

"No, you," Jack said, pointing at Elizabeth, who had been walking away to below deck. She turned to glare at him. "You are coming with me, wenchy."

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him, and at Will's open-mouthed almost-speaking look, Jack gave him a glare that shut his mouth and got him mopping the poopdeck.

He dragged her below deck, down the hall, and to his cabin, where he flung open the door, shoved her in, and rightly slammed it behind himself.

He gave her questioning eyes a glare, then walked past her to pull out a chair at his small desk. He took off his coat, his effects, and his sash, and laid them on the desk, then he sat in the chair.

And, finally, he looked up at her. "What do you want, Jack?" she asked, stepping a bit closer. Her voice sounded so good, so sweet, his name so flowing in her tone, even with the dullness that lingered, he had to tell the truth now.

"I want you, Lizzie," he said, and her eyes got wide. He stood and got closer to her, so close she could barely tell they weren't touching. "I want every fiber of your being, I want to take you on this bed right now, and I want to have you sail away with me on this here pirate ship. I want you to forget about your fianc`ee, and I want to leave him on a deserted island to fend for himself. And I want you to want me too, Lizzie. And I think you do."

He placed a hand on her side and ran it upwards, to her shoulder, to her neck, to her cheek, and gave it rest there.

"But I want you to move on. I want you to love your father and miss your father because you had a love for him that I never had with me own daddykins. And I want you to know that he couldn't be a happier man today here than where he is now. But I can't make you smile again. No one can. It all depends on what you want. And that's what I really want to know, Lizzie."

He ran his hand down from her cheek to her waist, where he pulled her against him, so close he could smell the cinnamon on her breath and he was sure she could smell and taste the blood in his veins.

"What do you want, Elizabeth Swann?"

"I want..." she sighed, and closed her eyes when his other hand swept across her cheek. "I want..."

And suddenly, as if to bring her off her thoughts, as if to take her back to desperation, there came screams of fright from the deck. Someone came running down the hall, thier footsteps pounding oan the wood, and Gibbs burst through the door. "Captain! It's him!" he yelled.

"Who?" Jack growled, stepping away from Elizabeth and towards Gibbs. "Who is it, Gibbs?"

"Davy Jones, Jack! It's the Dutchman," he whispered, terror evident in his voice.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
